Monkeying Around Ashurri and Goku Lemon OneShot
by Oblivious-Eternity
Summary: Everyone gets bored once their friends leave to do something. So, should a little game keep you preoccupied?


Ashurri performed a unique hand-stand with one hand, raising her head up to look at her friends. Lynto was quietly sitting in a chair reading a book, and Kimiko was watching Nakkuyu and Kami play together. Ashurri smiled, started to hop on one hand towards the middle of the room.

"Look what I can do!" Ashurri smiled and continued to balance herself.

"Nice, Ash." Lynto looked over at Ashurri from reading her book.

Kiseki sat on the couch, watching Ash silently.

Ashurri sighed and put her feet to the ground, sitting on her bottom in the middle of the room. Kimiko stopped and looked at Ash, as Kami and Nakkuyu ran around playing tag. Ashurri crossed her arms and began to concentrate.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Kiseki asked, frowning.

Ashurri blinked. "Oh, nothing... I was just thinking is all."

Kimiko stared at Ashurri for a moment, but then shrugged and continued to watch Kami.

Kiseki sighed. "I'm bored... What should we do?"

Lynto thought for a moment and closed her book, gently placing it on the arm rest. "I dunno... It's been very boring here, lately."

Kimiko nodded. Kami chased Nakkuyu into a different room, both of the youngsters giggling and smiling.

Ashurri's ears perked up, and silently, Ashurri snickered. Lynto and Kiseki both looked at each other, then at Ash, only to say together, "Ash, what are you thinking...?"

Ashurri jumped and smiled. "A game! We should play a game!"

Lynto twitched. "..." She picked up her book and started reading again. "... No game."

Ashurri smirked and silently crept behind Lynto. Kimiko held in a laugh, only to let out a small breath. Slowly, Ash took Lynto's book and silently whispered into her ear, "Lynto, let's play a game..."

Kiseki blinked, and Lynto took her book and hit Ash on the head. "Stop that! I HATE that!!"

Kimiko rolled on the floor laughing, holding hear sides as tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

"Alright, Lyn, I'll stop," Ashurri smiled and rubbed her head. Kiseki blinked. "So, no game?"

"NO." Lynto frowned and picked up her book, staring at Ash, only to laugh softly.

Kiseki stayed quiet, only to sigh silently. _'There really isn't anything to do...' _

"Oh, Lynto, we have to go shopping for Kami." Kimiko nodded and looked at Lynto.

"Didn't we just buy him a priest robe?" Lynto thought.

"Get your lazy ass up and let's go!" Kimiko put her shoes on and grabbed her purse.

Lynto rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Kiseki looked at Kimiko and Lynto. "Can I... Go with you guys to pick out some outfits? ... We may need to get him some toys, too..."

Kimiko nodded, only to look at Ash. "Are you staying here?"

Ashurri nodded.

"OK." Kimikounlocked the front door and winced as the bright sunshine hit her face. "Damn, it's bright."

Ashurri went in front of Kimiko, only to put her hands in her pocket and to place in Kimiko's hand a credit card. "Don't forget Sanzo's credit card!"

Kiseki laughed. "How did you get your hands on that?"

Ashurri shifted her eyes left and right, snickering. "I have my ways..."

"And we will talk about your ways later. Let's go, Kim." Lynto put her shoes on and walked out of the door.

Kimiko nodded, following Lynto and placing the credit card into her purse. Kiseki quickly put her shoes on and followed, slowly putting her hair into a ponytail. She glanced back at Ashurri, smiling. "We'll be back soon, OK? And don't worry... If we find any youkai, we'll deal with them."

Ashurri nodded and gave Kiseki and thumbs up. Kiseki giggled and looked at Kimiko and Lynto, who were a bit of a distance away.

"Come on, Kiseki! Are you coming, or what?" Lynto glanced back at Kiseki and crossed her arms, tapping her foot in the gravel.

Kiseki started down the stairs, frowning. "Coming!" _'Jeez, I'm sorry to say, Lynto-san, but you are so impatient...'_

Ashurri closed the door and sighed, sitting down in the middle of the floor, momentary silence for a few minutes. _'Damn, I should've went with them...'_

Ashurri sighed and crossed her arms. She silently stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to find apples and fruits laying about, as some baby food. She walked through the kitchen down the hall and into a room, where she saw Nakkuyu and Kami sleep. Kami was laying on the floor, and Nakkuyu was hugging him while she was asleep. Silently, Ashurri picked up Kami and placed him onto a bed, and she gently picked up Nakkuyu and put her next to Kami, only silently hear Kami say in his sleep, "Mommy, I drew you a picture... Of a lily..." He giggled softly.

Ashurri left the room in which both Kami and Nakkuyu were sleeping in, only to enter her own room and see Goku at the foot of the bed watching TV. She glomped Goku, and a bright pink flushed his cheeks.

"A-Ashurri?" Goku stammered a bit saying her name and she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ai-saru!" She let him go and laughed.

"Where are the others?" He asked, smiling.

Ashurri blinked, only to asnwer him, "They all went shopping to get Kami new toys and clothes."

Goku nodded. "And they left you here?"

Ashurri hugged Goku. "Oh, don't put it that way!"

"Did you want to go?" Goku asked.

"Well, no, I couldn't leave you here by yourself!" Ashurri giggled.

Goku rolled his eyes playfully and looked back at Ashurri.

"So, what do you want to do, Goku?" Ashurri asked, walking to the TV and turning it off.

Goku blushed. "Hey, I was watching that..." He sighed. "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Ashurri repeated what he said, "I dunno, what do you want to do?"

Goku laughed. "Such a monkey..."

"Hey, you're a monkey, too!" She tackled Goku, hovering above him.

"Heh, yes, you're right, I suppose." He held Ashurri by her side, only to lower her gently and kissed on the lips lightly. She smiled into the kiss, laying ontop of Goku. Slowly he caressed her cheek, sitting up - still kissing her - and pushed her down onto the bed, so she was laying on her back. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I like this game." Ashurri smiled.

"I'm sure you do, Ash." He leaned down to her and kissed her again, and as Ash wrapped her arms around his strong, stoic shoulders to make the kiss more passionate, he smirked. He slowly moved his tongue across her bottom lip, making her giggle.

Goku slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, hearing Ash moan softly. He smirked and made his tongue dance with hers, massaging her thighs while doing so. She continued to look at Goku, but slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. He slowly stopped frenching her and started to kiss slowly down her neck. She moaned softly, and Goku smiled. He licked her collar bone, his eyes half-lid. Goku continued to suck, lick and bite at her collar bone.

Ashurri slowly removed Goku's shirt, snickering. Goku's eyes widened a bit, but then returned the favor as he quickly took off her shirt. Ash slowly traced her fingers along his abdomen, making Goku bite his bottom lip. But Goku didn't give in, yet. He slowly looked down at Ash, who was only in her bra, and massaged her left breast. But what was the use having her bra on? Goku slowly removed Ash's bra, tossing it aside. He flicked at it with his fingers, making her moan softly. He slowly leaned down and started to lick her right breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue. Gently he bit her nipple, making her back arch and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

He slowly went up to Ash and kissed her, and she put both of her hands on his face, putting her tongue into his mouth. Again, their tongues danced with one another. But in the end, Goku won and took domination of Ash's mouth, only to rub her stomach, making her moan. Slowly he kissed down her neck, down to her collar bone, in between the nipple line, and down the stomach. Slowly he licked her stomach, sending goosebumps up her body. She giggled slightly, looking down at Goku. He stared at Ash, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

Goku tugged on Ash's pants, making her laugh. She nodded and felt as he pulled her pants off of her and tossed them aside. She breathed deeply as she watched the monkey play with her pants. He smirked slightly and licked her thigh. She moaned lightly, her face becoming deep red. He rubbed her thighs while continue to lick her, smirking.

"G-Goku!" Ash gasped and blushed a deeper red.

He tugged onto her panties, smiling. Ash blinked and tackled Goku, stripping off his pants and she laughed. "I can play, too, you know!"

Goku rolled his eyes. Ash smirked and took off his boxers, grabbed onto his member and started to suck onto it. His eyes widened and slowly Goku began to moan. Ash sucked onto it, carressing it with her fingers also, licking the slit in between. She moaned and used her tongue to lick it up and down.

Goku couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Ash over and started to lick her womanhood. She moaned loudly, tears escaping her eyes. He slowly pushed his tongue all the way into her, making her back arch again. He took his tongue out of her and licked her softly, closing his eyes. Ash sat her head up and moaned, only to look down at Goku's member. She could tell it was hardening. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as he continued to lick her.

He stopped, looked down at Ash. She panted, looking up at him. He slowly took his fingers and rubbed her clit, making her moan. He pushed his fingers into her, making her moan extremeley loud. He simply smirked, pushing the digits in and out. Ash grabbed Goku's hand and put his fingers into her mouth, licking his fingers with her tongue. His eyes widened at this, but she stopped and stared at Goku, licking her lips.

Goku rubbed his thumb on her clit and she giggled, her face a bright pink. Slowly she layed down on her back. He took his member and wiggled it, making her laugh. Slowly he rubbed the tip of his member on her clit. She moaned, only to scream when he entered her. She shook her head madly, sweating, but gasped for air and she smiled. He let her adjust to her size, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Goku! It feels so good!" Ashurri moaned and blushed as he started to move slowly. Ash had never felt this good in her life.

He stared down at her, only to pick her up and make her move with him. Ashurri started to bounce, her breast smashed against his sturdy chest. he started to speed up, making her moan over and over, as well as say his name.

"Faster, Goku!"

That's pretty much all she had to say to Goku. He flipped her over and continued to fuck her, making her bottom sore. Goku slapped her ass, grabbing onto her breasts and massaging them as he fucked her. They were both in complete paraside.

"More! More!"

Goku went as fast as he could, making her scream his name. He entered in and out of her, slowly making ooze bleed down her leg from her clit. Slowly he came out her, but then entered again. And finally, he released himself into Ashurri, making her moan one last time.

"G-Goku..." She collasped on the bed, panting heavily. Goku layed right next to her, sweating all over.

"So, Ash..." Goku said while rubbing her right breast, "Are you pleased with that game?"

"Very..." She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *


End file.
